After the Storm,,,
by Shadow of the Raven's Wing
Summary: Jade is the typical house cat, but when disaster strikes, she will have to learn the ways of the wild. With a young kit from a group of loners, she takes on the wild. Will she fall under stress? Will she join a group of cats? Will she find her twolegs? Will she survive or will she perish...? Find out in After the Storm... Rated T just in case. Please R&R, Thanks!


**Just so everyone knows, I am calling the TV the noise box, and the couch is being called a softseat.**

 **This is based off of the warriors series, so that's why it is under warriors. Actually, I just might bring the warriors into this.**

 **Well, anyway, I do NOT own warriors, but I do own the characters in chapter one.**

She jumped as thunder clapped, louder than she had heard before. She relaxed as her owner picked her up, mewing in that soothing, yet confusing voice of hers. "There there, it's alright. Everything will be okay."

She purred as her owner carried over to the large, red seat next to the noisebox and turned it on, filling the room with voices greater than that of the storm's. "A tornado is bound to strike the following citi-" The rest of the statement was cut off as a clap of thunder, louder than before, shook her from ears to tail-tip, causing the noisebox to go blank. After a few heartbeats, it turned back on, but this time it had a high-pitched, deafening squeal coming from it.

Her owners frantically looked around. They appeared to be looking for an escape route. _But for what...?_ Jade wondered.

"Everyone go to the basement!" The largest of the twolegs yowled.

She ran from the acrid scent of fear that clung to the air like rotting fish and hid under a large bed to escape all the noise.

"Jade!" The young twoleg yowled, "Jade where are you!?"

Jade took a step out from under the bed as she heard her name called, but raced back under as more thunder sounded overhead. _What's going on?_ She asked silently. _Is this the end?_

The ground shook under her paws and sent her reeling across the room, into the wall. "Whah...?" She asked, when suddenly the roof was torn off the house, all the house's contents with it.

Jade opened her mouth to scream as the storm lifted her off her paws, carrying her into the abyss of swirling dust and debris.

Stuff was swirling all around her, clogging her mouth and ears as she struggled to breathe. Jade was ready to give up her life to the storm, when she heard the wail of a tiny kit. _Probably just my imagination..._ She thought, but the wail kept sounding...

Jade forced her eyes open and forced her way towards the faint cry, fighting with all her strength against the mighty storm. "Hold on!" She yowled, trying not to fall into unconsciousness, though she doubted the kit heard her, "I'm coming!"

To no prevail, she grabbed the nearest object and thrust herself forwards, before grabbing the next item and coughing up disgusting filth. As painstaking as it was, she pricked her ears to listen again for the tiny cry.

Jade frantically searched the area, looking for any signs of life, but all she saw was dirty air and death. "Is anyone there?" She croaked weakly, fighting to stay conscious.

From the corner of her vision, she saw a ball of filthy fluff struggling to hang onto a twoleg's softseat.

Jade tried to call out again, but was interrupted by coughs, shaking her body and threatening to overtake her desperate self. _I have to save that kit!_ She thought as a large piece of metal flew at her, narrowly missing.

As hard and painful as it was, she kept forcing her way through the deadly storm, gasping for breath, until she was close enough to grab the kit's scruff.

Jade tried desperately to get to the ground, clawing at the air, wood, metal, thorns, whatever was below her. To no prevail, she let herself fall limp, the kit held firmly between he jaws.

"I'm so sorry, kit, I've failed to rescue you. Now we'll both die..."

* * *

Jade awakened in a starlit clearing. "What happened...?" She asked, "am I dead?"

When she didn't get a reply, she got up, suddenly swept off her paws with memories of the storm picking her up, objects flying at her and the faint wail of a kit in distress.

"The kit!" She gasped, jumping to her paws. "Where is the kit!?"

She frantically searched the clearing until she saw a tiny body under a pile of wood, metal, and some stuff Jade had never seen before.

The world slowed, as if being iced over like a frozen wasteland during winter. Jade was rooted to the spot as she stared, shocked, at the broken and bloody lying limp in front of her.

Jade warily took a step forward, towards the ball of fluff. She gently nudged the kit's head. "Wake up," she begged, "please wake up."

Jade carefully started to dislodge the stuff that trapped the kit, flinching every time thorns raked his matted pelt. _Hold on little one..._

As she finished, she grabbed him by the scruff as gently as she could and brought him over to the twisted and tangled roots of a huge old oak tree growing nearby.

Jade frantically started licking the kit's pelt, cleaning as best she could. _Hang on kit,_ She silently begged. _Hang on..._

She jumped back as the kit let out a feeble cry, signaling that he was alive. Jade walked up to him and started licking his head soothingly to calm him. "There, there," she mewed, "it's alright. Everything will be okay..."

 **Could someone please show me a way to insert Jade's description in the beginning of this chapter? Jade is a brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. (She looks kind of like Leafpool from the Warriors series. No, Leafpool is NOT my favorite character.) Also, if you see a typo or a place that could use some description, PM me and I'll try to fix it.**

 **If you could review, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**


End file.
